Don't Believe Everything You Read
by Escape Through Dreams
Summary: It's just a misunderstanding… he just needs to listen to me and know that it's not true… Please Finn, know its not true.
1. Don't Believe Everything You Read

_Hello! There are going to be three parts to this fic, and it is going to be a lot of angst. Sorry, not sorry! Please leave a review or comment letting me know what you think! Happy Readings!_

* * *

"Oh my God! Have you seen it yet?" Alexa exclaims, running up to me.

"Seen what?" I question, looking up from my phone.

Alexa takes my phone from me to pull something up. I just stare at her, trying to not laugh. She looks a little crazy right now, though I guess I do too. We're spending the day out, doing different girly things like getting out shopping, getting our nails done, hair done, all that fun stuff. Nia was supposed to come with us, but she had a last minute media thing to go to so it's just Alexa and I. Currently we are in the hair salon getting our hair touched up and with the aluminum foil in Alexa's hair and the look of intense concentration on her face, she looks a little crazy.

"Here! Look!"

She shoves the phone in my face and my eyes roam over the screen, trying to figure out what I'm supposed to be seeing. But then I see it, right there in black and white,

 **"** **Breaking! WWE's Superstars Cesaro and Delia are dating!"**

"What the fuck!" I nearly scream taking the phone from Alexa, to read the bullshit article.

It is on one of those horrible gossip sites that loves to spread rumors without any real validation to them. I read through the article they are claiming that multiple sources has seen Cesaro and I together on multiple occasions.

"What sources? And what multiple occasions? Yeah, Cesaro and I are friends, but it is not like we spend that much together!

I scroll though the pictures that they have attached to the article and scoff,

"This is utter bullshit! Most of these pictures have been edited to crop out other people! They took these during times we were out in groups! How the hell are they going to claim that Cesaro and I are dating with this piss poor excuse of proof?"

Alexa gives me a worried look,

"But Lia, you have to admit it does look pretty damning to those who don't know that these were taken while we were out in a group. I can vouch for you a little bit, but even I have to question the validity of these a little. Think about how it looks to those who weren't there."

Her voice trails off and I suddenly see what she is trying to say. I close my eyes and let out a sigh,

"You mean like my boyfriend who was in Japan and Singapore for two weeks when these were taken?"

She slowly nods her head, "Yeah, you might want to tell him before he sees the article. Or reads twitter."

I let out a groan, letting my head fall. Of course this will be all over Twitter, and all of the fans girls who already hated the idea of Finn and I together will jump all over this to point out they were right and start spreading horrible rumors. And then there are the fans who were actually supportive, they are probably going to turn on me so quick; it'll feel like getting run over by the Flash, won't know what hit me.

I try and call Finn, but it just rings until I'm sent to the voice mail. I keep trying, leaving him messages to call me. Even texting him, but I get no response. By the time we are ready to leave the salon, I'm feeling anxious on top of pissed off.

"Maybe he is just busy at the gym. He'll call you back when he can. Don't panic Lia." Alexa shrugs like it is no big deal.

"Don't panic?! You're the one who told me I needed to tell him before he can get the wrong idea because the photos looked damning!"

"Sorry… don't bite my head off because you got caught with another man cheating on your amazing boyfriend." she sneers.

"I didn't cheat on Finn!" I shout, pissed that she would even accuse me of such a thing.

I shoot her a glare, ready to slap the blonde off her head. Without another word, I grab my stuff and storm away. Alexa was there, along with plenty of other people. Surely they have to believe there is nothing going on between Cesaro and I. Right?

God this is such a shit show. Who the fuck even took those pictures? Why? What would they possible have to gain from this?

I get home, well, it is actually Finn's apartment; I just basically live with him now. I make myself comfortable on the sofa and try once again to get in touch with Finn, but still come up with nothing. Only different now is that all my calls immediately sent to voice mail. That means he is screening my calls, avoiding me on purpose.

Anyone else I try to call to find Finn seems to be blowing me off as well. I can't even reach Cesaro, which isn't a surprise since I don't have his number saved in my phone. There is no way they actually believe that article. I would never cheat on Finn; that article is completely bogus. Maybe I should say something… yeah, that seems like a good idea.

Pulling up Twitter and linking the article I make my comment,

 **"** **This is complete lies and bullshit! How can you make something like this up with no validation? All of those photos were edited to take out other WWE superstars as we were all out as a group. You are not reporting news; you are just trying to ruin relationships! How pathetic your lives must be! #falsenews #bunchofliars #pathetic."**

As soon as I hit post I get a sudden influx of likes, reblogs, and comments both positive and negative. I don't bother to read them because I know if I do, they will just make me even more upset. But hopefully Finn will see this and call me. Or even better, he will come home and we can talk this out.

Hours pass and there is still not a word from Finn, he honestly has me worried. Finn is never out this late, I hope he is alright.

At a bar across town, Finn is sitting with Bayley and Sheamus in a bar, chugging down his beer.

"Finn, ya can't actually take this seriously Fella. I was there," Sheamus tries to reason, "Delia and Cesaro weren't together. Not alone at least, it was a group of us together."

"Yeah, but you got to admit they looked pretty cozy together. I see them laughing and talking in backstage a lot." Bayley adds.

"Bayley!" Sheamus hisses, "Really? You know as well as I do ders nothing going on between the two of dem. Der is nothing wrong with a man and a woman just being friends! Fella, ya got to listen ta me, Cesaro has his own girlfriend. He is just friends with Delia, and even if he didn't have a girl, he'd neva make a move on another man's girl."

Finn just shakes his head and takes another gulp of beer. Sheamus lets out a sigh,

"Just talk to her. And don't let others put thoughts in your head."

He shoots Bayley a glare before standing up and walking over to the bar. Bayley waits for him to leave before shooting closer to Finn. She lightly touches his arm,

"I know it doesn't help much, but I'm here for you no matter what you do. I'm on your side of this, and I'm not going to try and get you to do anything you don't want to."

It is nearly three in the morning when Finn finally arrives back to his place. He is slightly drunk, just enough to have that liquid courage. He stumbles through the front door, slamming the door hard enough the picture Delia had hung up falls off the wall and the glass frame shatters.

I jolt awake at the sound of the door slamming and something breaking. I had fallen asleep on the sofa waiting for Finn to come home. I look over and find him standing there, panting, and glaring at me.

"Oh thank God your home! I've been trying to call you all day."

He snarls at me, "What, ta dump me ta go be wit 'Saro?" his words slur.

"What?" I gasp, "no, of course not! There is nothing going on between me and Cesaro. We only started being friends because you are friends with him!"

I try to explain to him, but I feel like that was the wrong thing to say.

"Oh! So I'm da one got ya together, you were only wit me ta get with him! Dat it?"

"NO! Finn, you know that's not true!"

I step closer to him and get an overwhelming smell of alcohol.

"You've been drinking? Alright, you need to go to bed and we will talk about this tomorrow."

I try to take him by the arm and help him to the bedroom, only for Finn to jerk away from me,

"Dun touch me bitch! Bayley was right about yew! Yer just a liar and a cheater… Usin' me. And I fell fer it. Get out, I'm done with you and yer lies!"

"I'm not lying to you Finn! Please, this is the alcohol. If you would just sleep this off and talk to me with your sober, I can explain everything." I beg him to listen to me.

Tears fill my eyes hearing him claim I'm a liar and a cheater and to know that Bayley was also one to put these thoughts in his head.

"I don't know what Bayley told you, but it's not true! If you were sober and would listen to me, I can prove that all of this is a misunderstanding!"

Finn storms at me, causing me to let out a small scream and shrink back in fear. He pins me against the wall, his hands resting on each side of my head as he glares down at me,

"Don't try and turn dis around on Bayley. She's not the whore here, she not the one lyin' ta me and sleepin with other men. You are!"

"Finn…" I whimper, my bottom lip wobbling as tears start to fall. "Please don't hurt me like this."

He can't actually mean this. It has to be the alcohol talking.

"Hurt you! Yer da one cheatin' on me and I'm hurtin' you! Yer unbelievable! Ya just can't come clean and say yer cheatin' with 'Saro! Get out! Ya need to leave."

"Finn, please!"

I reach out to him, but her jerks away so fast he nearly crashes into the other wall. It's like the mere thought of my touch burns him.

"Leave Delia… I want ya gone by the time I'm out of de shower."

Finn storms away from me, slamming the bathroom door behind him.

I choke out a sob, not wanting to believe that this is actually happening. Why won't he just listen to me? Why does he believe a bullshit gossip site and lies that others are telling him?

I just need to get him to listen to me once he is sober and we can work this out. Get Cesaro to talk to him too, and the others who were with us that day. We can get this all figured out, and it will be alright.

I gather a few things in a duffel bag, going to back to my place for the night and give Finn a chance to calm down and sleep off all the alcohol he has consumed. We can talk tomorrow and move past the cluster fuck.

Only, that's not what happens. I try calling Finn but get no answer, not even through texts will he respond. Even at work, he finds ways to avoid me. If I even glance at him, he is turning the other way, practically running away from me. With Bayley glued to his side. It hurts, it really does.

The only good thing to come from this is Cesaro have talked and got things fixed with his girlfriend. He has tried to speak to Finn for me, but said that Finn is ignoring him to unless they are forced to be in the ring together. And then Finn is not pulling his punches, he is actually trying to hurt Cesaro, all because of a lying article and his pride keeping him from hearing me out. Bayley whispering lies in his ear isn't helping either.

Once night after a house show, I am in my hotel room and decide to try one last time to call Finn. If he doesn't answer this time, then is it over for good and I'm done trying. As much as it hurts, I can't keep doing this to myself.

The phone starts to ring and after the third ring, I hear him pick up. Only, it's not Finn who speaks.

"Don't call this number ever again. He's done with you, you lying whore. You just couldn't see how great you had it with Finn could you. Your loss because he's mine now. Now fuck off and leave us alone… Oh and if you want your stuff back, I'll leave it out by the front door for you to come pick up. I took the liberty to pack it for you so poor Finn wouldn't have to suffer seeing your trash anymore. Good-bye Delia."

Bayley hangs up the phone and I am left with her words echoing in my ears; tears spilling over my cheeks. Finn has already moved on, and he never even gave me a chance to explain… It's really over. All because of a stupid misunderstand and a lying tabloid.


	2. Don't Believe Everything You're Told

We want to believe the ones closest to us, but when lies and deceit rule, it is never easy to believe what you are told.

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Bayley gives a satisfied smirk hanging up the phone. She quickly deletes the call, making sure Finn doesn't know that Delia called. She even goes as far as deleting Delia's number from Finn phone, and blocking her. Her smile grows, happy that she finally has Delia out of the picture and Finn is free for the taking.

"Hey Bayley, did I hear my phone ringing?" Fund's voice calls out from the bathroom.

"No! It was mine. It was nothing."

"Okay. Well I'm almost done, we can head out to dinner in just a minute."

"No rush Finn! Take your time."

She giggles. Step 1 complete!

Step 2; get that bitch out of WWE for good.

And then in no time, Finn will be all her and no one will stand in her way!

Two weeks later, I meet up with Cesaro for some coffee in catering before the show.

"Have you tried talking to him since…" Cesaro voice trails off, not wanting to bring up that event.

"What would be the point? Clearly he had made his choice of whom and what he wants to believe. I would just be wasting my breath trying to talk to him." I snap at him.

I'm beginning to grow aggravated with him and some others who continue to ask me about Finn and if he has let me explain. I'm tired of telling them no, and I'm not trying anymore. Not since that conversation with Bayley. If he has anything to say to me, he can come find me. I am washing my hands of Finn Balor!

"Delia…"

"Cesaro, don't. Just don't." I cut him off, holding my hand up, "I'm done, and there is nothing to be said. He made his choice and it is final. I just have to move on."

He lets out a sigh, his head dropping, "But De, don't you think you should try to tell him the truth?"

"I tried. Multiple times, he avoided me. And then he had Bayley tell me to fuck off. I think that right there says it all doesn't it? He has clearly moved on; I suspect there has always been something between him and Bayley with how quick he moved on. But that is not my problem anymore, nor will it ever be again. I have to go, I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Yeah. Bye…" he sighs, clearly not happy with my decision to not talk to Finn.

But oh well. It's not his problem to deal with. I know he feels like it is because he was involved in the whole mess too. But he didn't directly break up Finn and me. Some other son of a bitch did that. Cesaro is just another victim in the whole cluster fuck of a drama and I can never blame him for what happened. I am not even out of the room fully before freezing in surprise.

Cesaro watches Delia walk away with a sad look in his eyes. He hates seeing her like this. She used to be so happy and full of life. Now she always has a sullen look on her face, her smile is always forced and never reaches her eyes, and all she does is work and then lock herself away in the hotel or her house. He and a few others are really starting to get concerned for her; wishing she would talk about it, react somehow instead of keeping it all bottled inside.

But maybe that is just how she copes, shutting down and not feeling. Maybe that is easier for her than facing her emotions when she is forced to work with the two people who have caused her heartbreak.

The sound of a high pitch, but slightly raspy laugh, catches Cesaro's attention. Looking up, he catches sight of the two assholes in question,

"Speak of the devil, and they shall appear." Cesaro growls under his breath.

The sight of Finn and Bayley hanging off of each other, touching, laughing and being rather "intimate" with each other, pisses Cesaro off to no end. He clenches his fists and quickly stands, moving with hurried steps to stand behind Delia as support.

Delia simply holds hers head up high, schooling her expression to show no emotion. Squaring her shoulders, Dalia walks right past them without a word. Before she is out of ear shot, Bayley leans in closer to Finn, and not so quietly whispers,

"I bet the sluts off the find another dick to hope on since you and Cesaro rejected her."

Out of the corner of his eye, Cesaro sees Delia tense, but does not stop walking. He is ready to give the bitch a verbal beating when Finn lets out a snort of laughter. And that does it for Cesaro,

"You son of a bitch!"

Cesaro reels back and with all of his force, punches Finn in the face, sending him flying to the floor. Bayley lets out a screech running over to Finn's side, cupping his cheek in her hand.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! Huh? What did Finn ever do to you? You're the one who slept with that bitch!" Bayley hisses with a glare at Cesaro.

"He's just piss that he got cause."Finn adds, rubbing his jaw with a wince.

Elias, who had quietly been watching off on the side, rushes over to grab Cesaro before he could attack the Irishman again,

"Calm down. He's not worth it, and neither is she. Neither of 'em is worth your job." Elias rationalizes, with a snarl on his face as he glares at Bayley.

She scoffs rolling her eyes, helping Finn stand up.

"I'm better than that cheating bitch who'll sleep with anything with a dick!"she says in a snide tone, her nose turned up.

If not for Elias holding Cesaro back, he would have attacked again.

"You know damn well that's not fucking true! You were there for fucks sakes with at least 10 other people! You clearly saw that nothing happened between Delia and I! Everyone with us that day backs up our story, all except you Bayley!"

Finn's eyes shift from Cesaro to Bayley. That was something he didn't know; she never told him that she was there that day that the pictures were taken.

"Bayley?"

She simply waves him off, "So what if I was there. I know what I saw, and I saw you and the slut getting rather cozy!"

"And you're the ONLY one who thinks that! It's no secret you want Finn for yourself, and this was just the prime opportunity for you to sink your claws into him. "Cesaro challenges Bayley with his statement, but doesn't allow her to combat his claim.

The Swiss Superman can no longer stand being around the scum.

Elias watches Cesaro storm away, hands on his hips and shaking his head. He turns to look Finn in the eye,

"You know, maybe instead of listening to everyone else who might be whispering negativities in your ear; you listen to the person who you used to claim to love and who claimed to love you. You never know what someone might be capable of when they are desperate form something they want."

Elias takes his leave and follows the path that Delia just took.

Finn turns, staring wide-eyed at the woman he considers his best friend, "Why didn't you tell me that you were there with Cesaro and Delia were spotted together? Why lie?"

"Finn…"

He shakes his head at her, stomping away, heading for the doctor to get some ice for his jaw and to clear his mind.

On the other side of the building, Elias is walking around before his match and finds Delia sitting in the floor, legs curled up to her chest, face covered. He slowly walks over to her, crouching down to her level and places a gentle hand on her shoulder.

I had just left the doctor, getting news from my latest physical and I just can't wrap my head around it. It's just too much to think about, adding on to everything else that has been going on. What am I going to do? How do I handle this? This is just going to make things worse won't it? Might ruin my career! I feel the tears welling up again, but before I let the depressing thoughts consume me, a hand softly touches my shoulder, causing me to jerk in surprise.

I look up and find Elias kneeling next to me with a smile,

"How would you like to talk a walk with Elias?"


End file.
